Remake: Child of the Unknown
by FoxyAlterEgos
Summary: A young woman shot down in her prime for saving a young child is reborn into the world of Transformers with no recollection of her old life. Soon though, she begins to dream of giant alien robots. Why is she having these dreams? What are they telling her? Summary sucks...
1. Prologue

I own nothing but my character. If you see any mistakes, please, point them out to me! I'd much appreciate it. And if any of you are good with grammar, punctuation mainly, I'd be glad if you could point those out to me as well! I'll accept any criticism you have for me.

* * *

><p>A young woman shot down in her prime for saving a young child is reborn into the world of Transformers with no recollection of her old life. Soon though, she begins to dream of giant alien robots. Why is she having these dreams? What are they telling her?<p>

* * *

><p>She sighed lightly as she stood in line at the bank, waiting to cash her bi-weekly check so that she could go and help pay those deplorable bills for her parents. She smiled lightly as the little boy, no older than four or five, of the patron in front of her turned and faced her. The boy returned the smile as he began to babble at her. The mother turned and smiled apologetically at the seventeen year old, noticing that the woman wasn't irritated with her son. In fact she had knelt a little and began to talk to her son kindly.<p>

The banks doors then slammed open as shots sounded into the air. Everyone panicked as twelve masked people entered and the leader began to yell their demands.

"Everyone on the ground!" Shouted the lead man, his face hidden under a skull Halloween mask. "My men will come by with a large bag, put everything of value into it. You try to hide anything, or play hero, you're dead! Oh, and absolutely _no _noise. You make a sound, you're dead."

Everyone dropped to the ground in an instant. Masked men and women began to walk around with large bags and the people began to reluctantly to fill the bags with their money, jewels, anything that could be sold for a good price. The leader walked up to the tellers and gathered their items.

The mother and son duo was frightened seeing as no one else had a young child with them. In fact he was the only child there. He began to cry and his mother tried to hush him gently. A man wearing a tiger mask was walking over, making the mother more desperate to hush her crying child. She was starting to panic as well, as she tried to think of something to help the mother and her son.

It was too late. The man heard the child crying and ripped him away from his mother, making him start screaming and the mother to plead to leave her son be. The man only kicked her back harshly, making her cry out in pain. Her eyes were wide as the man held a handgun to the boy, readying to shoot him in the head. The other patrons only looked away, but she could not. She quickly got to her feet, making everyone look at her as the gun was aimed at her.

"Leave him alone!" She exclaimed fiercely. "He's a child that hasn't experienced life! Don't kill him!" She hissed, glaring at the man with an odd shade of brown eyes. The only thing of him that could be seen other than his black hair and his ears.

"And why should I listen to you? You disgusting brat," He growled back as he pointed his gun back at the boy, making him cry harder. "He'll be fun to kill, more traumatizing to this lowly group." He taunted.

She had to think quickly. She gave a determined look to the man. "I'll take his place, I've lived a good life so far. He needs to be able to grow up and have that chance. How would you feel if you were never given the chance to get where you're at?" She asked. She knew it was a long shot, but she wouldn't give up.

The man laughed. "I wouldn't be here filth, if I been given that chance to live!" The man howled out.

"Then give the boy what you've been denied! Let me die in his place!" She cried back.

She watched the man carefully as his eye gained a thoughtful look. He then shoved the boy back to his mother. The mother grabbed her son in a tight hug, keeping him from seeing what was undoubtedly going to happen. She gave her a thankful, sorrow filled look. She only gave the woman a smile in return before turning that smile on the man in the tiger mask as she stood straight, hands at her sides. Her entire being became relaxed.

"Thank you for giving the boy a chance."

The man growled lowly. He didn't want to hear it. He leveled his gun at the woman's chest, aiming it carefully. A loud bang resonated along with the clattering of a gun. Everything happened in slow motion. Her blonde locks flowed gently in front of her as she fell back a small thump echoing in the quiet of the bank. The man fell to his knees, silent tears streaming from wide eyes that only she had taken the time to see.

Everything sped up again as the man knelt there weeping as sirens were heard. His partners left quickly, someone grabbing the bag and leaving him. After all, they didn't care about the broken man. The mother looked at the man strangely as she cradled her son, thanking the unknown woman who had saved her son.

He was mumbling something quietly before he shouted as the police came barging in. "She forgave me! Why?! Why would she say that!" He screamed as he ripped his mask off, revealing a man no older than she had been.

He was cuffed with no struggle as the other patrons began to leave slowly. They would forget everything in time, but the man who murdered the young woman, would never forget. Never forget the lips that had mouthed to him that he was forgiven.

The paramedics examined the young woman, making sure that she was indeed gone before placing a sheet over her. One of the paramedics though had seen the bullet had gone through something. He pulled the necklace from her shirt, revealing an Autobot symbol, with a bullet hole dead center, where it had rested over her heart. He gave small grim smile as he laid it back down on her chest.

"Be happy child. Great things are coming your way. But there is still trouble to be had yet, for life was not created easy as it had at the beginning before sin arrived."

She was carted out, the warmth of life-giving way to the freezing arms of death.


	2. The beginnings of Adventure: New Car

I own nothing but my character. If you see any mistakes, please, point them out to me! I'd much appreciate it. And if any of you are good with grammar, punctuation mainly, I'd be glad if you could point those out to me as well! I'll accept any criticism you have for me.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Raina Krueger!" The teacher called, making the seventeen year old jump slightly and focus on the teacher. This caused a few of the students to snicker quietly at her, and in turn made the teacher give them disapproving looks. "I know it's the last day of school for the week, and the last class, but please pay attention."<p>

Raina gave a small sheepish grin. "Sorry Mr. Banner," She apologized. She was just glad that the teacher didn't give her a detention.

"Alright, seeing as you were the one spacing out, will you tell us the answer to the question on the board?" Mr. Banner asked.

Raina read over the question quickly as the others around her began to whisper about some lake party going on over the weekend. The teacher gave the class a glare as she opened her mouth to answer. "That would be nitroglycerin a very powerful and dangerous explosive compound."

"Very good," Mr. Banner praised before he looked at the clock. "Remeber everyone, study for your exams on Monday. It will be a major point holder for you to pass this class. Fail it, and you'll most likely have to repeat the class."

Everyone began to pack up their papers and bags, leaving as soon as the bell rang. Mr. Banner called Raina to the front and waited until the class was empty.

"You said that you needed your last exam copy after it was graded correct?" He asked as he pulled a few papers out.

"Yes sir," She replied nervously. Unlike Sam she was mostly an A student. B in P.E. seeing as it was hard for her to run with severe asthma and random paralyzed arms and legs from after she got recovered from being sick.

"Well, you got that A plus kiddo. I don't know how you do it when you don't pay attention in class, in any of them really. But I would like more effort for you to pay attention," He said as he handed her the paper, receiving a bright smile in return.

"I'll try harder Mr. Banner, but no grantees," She said with a laugh. Mr. Banner grinned at that and shooed her off.

"Go have fun," He said with a small laugh. He watched as Raina left before doing paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Raina's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>I had just left Mr. Banner's class, a grin still glued to my face as I clutched the last paper that I had needed an A on. Yes, I was one of those that got A's and B's, but this year I had gotten C's because I had been absent a lot from sickness. No one knew what it was, or why I was getting sick. When I was little the doctors had thought that it was some form of cancer. Only thing was, none of the tests came back positive for it. Or for any sickness really. So, finally at the age of twelve I told Ron and Judy no more. I didn't want to go back to those doctors that wanted to use me as a science experiment. I just wanted to live my life, no matter how long or short it was going to be.<p>

I exited the building and spotted Ron in his green convertible. "Hey Ron, where's Sam?" I asked as I got in the backseat of the car.

"Hey Raina. Don't know, he hasn't come outside yet. So did you get your last A?" He asked as he turned in his seat to face me. I nodded and handed him the paper. "Good girl, I knew you could do it," He said as he handed me the papers back to put away.

"Hey Ron, seeing as Sam's later than usual, may we play a prank on him?" I questioned hopefully. Yes, I was someone who liked to play pranks every now and again on their siblings/ best friends. Then again, Sam was really the only person that I could prank that was my best friend.

Ron gave a mischievous look as he looked at me. "Alright I have the perfect one, but I'm not telling you, you might ruin it," He said with a small laugh at the frown I gave him.

"No fair," I whined with a pout.

He only laughed before we both heard Sam shouting something about an A. He hopped into the front seat after nearly hitting me with his backpack as he tossed it in the back.

"Watch it!" I exclaimed, making Sam turn in his seat with a sheepish grin. He turned back to his dad as I looked on with amusement.

"I got an A minus, it's still an A though!" He exclaimed, bouncing in his seat slightly.

"Let me see," Ron said as he looked at the paper. "It's an A alright. Seeing as you both got everything that you required, let's go get you your car," He said cheerily.

I became curious, wanting to know what the prank would be on Sam as we pulled away from the school and on to the highway in to town. I looked at Sam as he turned slightly so that we could talk.

"Thanks Raina for helping me with that project. I wouldn't have gotten such a good grade if it wasn't for you and your book smarts."

I laughed and gave him a grin. "I was nothing Sam, it was my pleasure. Plus, I got something out of helping you as well. I got to learn about someone interesting."

Sam laughed as well. "You're a nerd sis," He said before both of us focused on his dad.

"I've got a surprise for the two of you," He said with a grin as we pulled into a Porsche dealership.

"No, no, no way! Dad! You've got to be kidding us!" Sam exclaimed as he looked around in awe at all the fancy cars.

Me? Well, I sat back with wide eyes. That was a good prank, no way would Ron get us this kind of car. Not only were they expensive cars, but the insurance on these would be horrendously expensive as well.

"I am," Ron said with a laugh, making Sam gape at his father. "Did you really think that I'd get you guys a Porsche for your first car?"

"I'm not talking to you, that was mean," Sam said to his father. This in turn only made his father laugh harder, and me to crack a grin.

"Sam, be nice now" I chided gently.

Sam turned to me and stuck his tongue out, making me laugh again. "Fine, but I'm not talking to him," He said with a serious face. I only nodded.

Ron exited the dealership and entered another one. This one was a used lot, full of cars that looked like they had been driven through hell and back. I frowned, something seemed...odd. I pushed the thought away as Ron parked and we all got out. I began to wonder around as Sam started to complain along the lines of being a virgin forever. What was so bad about being a virgin for a while? Yes, I didn't follow in the concept of losing your virginity in high school. In fact, I didn't understand the point of having multiple partners either. See, unlike Sam and his family, I went to church. Ron and Judy were both very supportive of it, and even listened when I asked them to. And I never pushed it on anyone.

I sighed as I rubbed my ears. A ringing had started up and it was giving me a small headache...then again it was probably the dealer and that laugh of his I was hearing. I stopped once I caught sight of an old car that didn't look like hell on wheels. I walked over to it, running my hand up the side of the hood. I paused when I felt a shiver from the car. I tilted my head then shrugged it off before opening the driver's door and getting in.

"Huh," I mumbled as it seemed the car adjusted to me so that I would be comfortable. I jumped though, having been in my own world when I heard Sam. "W-hat?" I asked dazed as I looked up at him.

"You found a good-looking car," He repeated. "Now scoot over so I can have a look," He said as him made a scoot over motion with his hands.

I nodded as I scooted over into the passenger seat. I watched Sam closely, awaiting his reaction. "Feels good," I heard. I hissed lightly and glared at the dealer, seeing as I wasn't there when he gave his name, when he leaned over to inspect the car.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Seeing as it's a custom car with the slick wheels and the paint job," He started as he ran his hand over the hood, above the door where I was sitting. Before he could go on, Sam cut in.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded!"

"So? It's custom," The dealer said snootily.

"It's custom faded?" Sam questioned incredulously.

"It's your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand," He said with a nasty grin.

I glared at the man, he was starting to get on my nerves. My heart sank though as I heard the price.

"Five grand."

"Nope, sorry, not going over four," Ron said shaking his head.

"Alright kiddies, out of the car," The dealer said as he hammered the roof with his hand.

"W-what? But you said the car picks the driver!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it obviously picked one with a cheap-ass father," Was the reply. "Now this car here came all the way from Alabamy," He said as he turned to the Volkswagen Beetle that sat next to the Camaro.

"Come on Raina, we obviously can't get this one," Sam said as he sullenly got out of the car.

I shifted over to the driver's side, holding the wheel, noticing on it a very familiar symbol. My brows scrunched up as I stared at it. I'm surprised Sam didn't say a word about it seeing as he had dusted it off. That or Sam completely forgot about my birthmark. Then again, he only saw it when we were little and it's become more defined since then.

I sighed as I finally got out of the car as Ron said something about another car with racing stripes. I moved to the side as Sam slammed the driver door shut, making the passenger door pop open and hit the beetle that the man was in. I covered my mouth as a laugh began to bubble up. _'No, don't laugh,' _I thought.

Sam looked at me as Ron asked if the man was okay. I raised my hands up at Sam. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm innocent." Sam only rolled his eyes as he followed his dad and the sales rep. "I wish that we could have gotten you," I said as I placed my hand on the roof. I turned to leave when there was a sudden high pitched screech. I instinctively ducked down and covered my head as the glass shattered from every car except for the Camaro I was taking shelter by.

"Raina!" Ron and Sam called as they ran over. Well, Sam ran, Ron just power walked over.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked as Sam crouched next to me.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay," I said as I slowly stood up and looked at the damage.

"F-four grand," I heard from that despicable man.

A few minutes later, all the papers were signed and Sam and I were driving our new car home.


	3. Walking Home

I own nothing but my character. If you see any mistakes, please, point them out to me! I'd much appreciate it. And if any of you are good with grammar, punctuation mainly, I'd be glad if you could point those out to me as well! I'll accept any criticism you have for me.

* * *

><p>Raina's P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Sam parked the car, we both jumped out and headed in separate directions. Him, most likely to his room. I on the other hand went inside to get the car cleaning stuff and the shot-vac. I headed back outside as Sam came downstairs for a few moments.<p>

"Hey Raina would you like to go to the lake with Miles and I?" He questioned giving me his puppy pout.

I bit my lip before giving a slow nod. "I guess I can. But I'm staying in the car, you know I don't like people Sam but it is nice out."

He gave a cheer and ran down the rest of the stairs to give me a quick hug. "Thanks sis, you're the best!" He yelled as he ran back up to get ready. He paused though before looking back at me. "It'll be a few hours, around six that we're going." Then he was gone.

I looked at the clock and sighed. It was already five o'clock. I wouldn't have time to clean our new car. I put the supplies away and went upstairs to change. Once in my room I stripped of my jeans and light long-sleeved sweater and undershirt. I opened my closet and gave pause when I spotted my reflection in the mirror.

I was five foot five and three-quarters, with honey blonde hair that had several white streaks running through it that had a tint of blue in the shadows. No one knew why my hair was turning that color but it began when I hit puberty. I was sickly pale. Another thing that began to happen at maturity, I was constantly getting sick. But only Sam and I knew it happened after I was cut with any sort of metal. And depending on what metal it was; made me sick for different lengths and severity. I was also on the 'healthy' looking weight, but only because I ate a _lot_ of junk food with my healthy food. It was the only stuff that kept me at my weight or I'd be extremely under weight. My eyes stood out the most though. They were Heterochromia. My left eye was a purple color with light and dark purples and even a few silver streaks. It looked as if I was always wearing a contact. My right eye on the other hand was a few shades of blue with specks of hazel and green. I sighed. I loathed the way I looked now. Ever since maturity hit, my health has been haywire and I don't look like I used to when I was born.

I quickly grabbed a light summer dress, another light sweater and a pair of stockings and slammed the closet door shut. I rarely looked in to a mirror. When I did it was just to make sure my hair looked fine and that my teeth were brushed right. I got dressed and grabbed a pair of flats before rushing downstairs to meet with Sam.

"You alright?" He asked giving me a worried look. He knew that I lacked confidence in my appearance and was always there for me when I did. I merely nodded as we both headed outside, me grabbing my book bag that was filled with my art supplies and a Bible.

While I walked on the path to get to the car, Sam walked on the path...and subsequently got his rear end chewed out. I opened the driver's door and popped the seat forward so I could get in the back seat. Once we settled Judy called out to us.

"You two be home before eleven you hear?!"

"Yes mam," We both called back as Sam started the car.

I started to cough and wave my hands in front of my face as black smoke-filled the car. Sam was quick to pull away, trying to clear the car of the rancid odor and smoke. "Ugh, I hope it doesn't do that to often."

"I hope so too, we don't need you in the hospital for something like that when you go in too much as is," Sam replied.

I nodded as he pulled over for a few seconds so that both of us could buckle at my pleading. Once we were, he drove to Miles's house and the blond boy got in and buckled at my glare. It was silent for a little while until we saw the lake ahead.

"You sure that we're invited?" Miles questioned with a nervous look. I felt sort of bad for him. I knew that we weren't but Sam was most likely going to make an excuse.

"W-well its public property," He stammered slightly. "There's Mikaela. Don't do anything stupid please," He begged of us as he parked the car.

Both boys got out and I laid down in the back seat, pulling my bible from my bag and reading before I jumped as the radio blurted something out.

"_**Why are you not partying?"**_

"Um...I-I don't want to..." I muttered in reply, putting my bible away as I stared at the radio as the scratchy voice came back.

"_**Why not? Looks fun." **_

"I don't do well in large crowds," I whispered as I scratched at my arm where I had gotten a shot to help me get stronger, yes steroids. Why? Because I got to weak to walk sometimes. "It sounds like it hurts to talk, are you okay?" _'I'm having a conversation with our car. This is weird. I'm going crazy on top of being sick. Must be a part of it...'_ I thought to myself.

I didn't get a reply back as Sam and Miles came back over. "Miles use the door!" I scolded him as he climbed through the window. He only ignored me as he turned to Sam.

"Come on dude, let's go home already."

My head tilted as the song **Drive** by The Cars came on. "I'm going to take her home," I heard from Sam. "Miles, get out." He said as climbed in to the car.

"W-what?" Miles answered, flabbergasted. "Dude, bros..."

"Finish that Miles and you'll never be allowed back in the car. I'm already mad at you for climbing in through the window." I stated with a sigh. "Come on, get out and I'll go with you as well. Sam, anything happens to my bag and you'll be sleeping in Mojo's dog house," I smiled brightly, making both boys shiver.

Once both Miles and I were out, Sam drove off. "Well, at least he is persistent...Come on Miles, let's go home." I began to walk in the direction of our houses.

"Are you going to be okay Raina?" Miles asked concerned. Yes, Miles could get on people's nerves but the boy was at least a caring individual.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'll let you know if I start feeling sick," I said lightly as I turned to look back at him with a sincere smile.

"Okay, you'd better. I don't like seeing you get hurt. Anyways, what did you learn at church this week?" He asked curiously.

I laughed lightly before I began to explain everything that I had learned. Yeah, Miles wasn't into the whole church going business, but he was one of the few that listened. He would stop me and ask questions when he got lost or didn't understand something. Because we had been talking, I hadn't even realized that we were now at his house.

"Night Miles. See you around," I said waving as I began to walk away.

"Night Raina, stay safe!" He called before he disappeared into his house.

A few minutes later I was home, Ron and Judy asking why I had walked home. Judy was looking me over as I answered their questions. "It's okay, Miles was with me. We decided to walk home so Sam could take Mikaela home so she didn't have to walk to far."

"Okay, but you go shower and straight to bed young lady," Judy said sternly. "You look exhausted and you're warm."

"'Kay, night Judy. Night Ron," I yawned as I gave both my adopted parents a hug and a kiss goodnight.

I quickly showered and lay down, falling asleep just as Sam pulled in.


	4. Ugh, stupid police and their evil cars

I only own Raina. Everything else belongs to their original owners.

Flames are not welcomed here, but constructive criticism is. I would also like to ask for reviews (not necessary but much appreciated). They help inspire me to write more, and faster.

Please do forgive me for bad grammar or missing words...My eyes don't see them, or my mind is totally oblivious to the fact that my hands missed some words.

I'm mainly going off of memory, so it's not going to be spot on script...after all that would be boring as well.

So, let the story begin!

* * *

><p>"Raina, wake up!" I heard Sam shouting a little later. I looked at my clock and noticed that it said 4:00 in bright red letters. I groaned as Sam came barging in, pulling me up, yelling about the car. "The car is being stolen! Move faster Raina!" Sam left the room after a glare from me.<p>

A moment later I was running after Sam, forgetting that I was just in my pajamas and bare feet. "Sam, slow down a little!" I yelled as I grabbed my bike and followed after him.

"No time!" He called back as he pulled out his cell phone and began to talk to someone.

I kept up as best I could, my already worn and sleep deprived body pushed to the limits. We began to slow down once we hit a railroad track that led to a junkyard. Sam and I got off of our bikes and rushed into the scrap heaps once a train passed by. Because I had adrenaline running so badly, I didn't even notice as my feet began to bleed.

Sam pulled me down once he saw the car. We both peered over the little barrier. "Whoa," I breathed as Sam began to freak even more. He pulled his cell out and began to talk into it as I climbed over the heap and began to head towards the giant machine that now stood in place of our car. It shot a symbol into the air, and the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise as a buzzing emanated through the air.

"RAINA!" Sam screamed before grabbing me and running away. I stumbled before gaining balance and running with Sam from the dogs.

"What did you do?!" I shouted once I realized we were being chased by massive canines.

"Nothing! I was just walking over to get you when I saw them!" He shrieked out.

We came to a building and jumped on top of some boxes, though it didn't help much as the dogs rushed in, nipping at our ankles. My heart beat was sporadic and my adrenaline was wearing off. I collapsed into Sam the moment our Camaro came through the wall. Sam was freaking out and trying to get me to move.

"Sam, shush, the police are here, go talk to them," I said pointing. Sam was reluctant to leave me there but I couldn't move very well. And I also noticed my bloody feet. Something that I pointed out to Sam. He got the hint, no one but us could know. He ran off.

I stared at our car, it was driver-less. I motioned for it to go before ripping my pajama legs and cleaning the blood off and making sure that there was nothing but red blood where I ran. The police came in, thinking nothing of the torn pajamas. I just prayed that the blood stayed red, meaning that I hadn't been cut by something metallic.

* * *

><p>"It just...stood up?" The police officer asked in a taunting voice.<p>

"Yes, like I told you!" Sam was exasperated.

Me? Well, I was just sitting their ignoring the police officer, and his smug little buddies. I didn't mind officers...So long as they weren't like this guy.

"Okay, fill her up," I looked confused, before I noticed the guy holding a pee cup and handing it to Sam and holding one to me. "And no drippy drippy."

I just stared before smacking the cup away from my face as he spoke of weird names. What was half of that stuff? The cup stopped and glared at me before turning back to Sam. He was the one that was talking.

I cracked up when Sam asked if the cop was on drugs, though it wasn't out loud...No need to make the situation worse.

I was feeling horrible now, seeing as I was running on nothing but fumes, and being stuck in this place was making it worse. I was lucky that the police were a_ little_ kind and let me wrap my feet seeing as I wouldn't let them near, Sam explaining that I had always been that way. Same thing was said by Ron when he arrived, though he was very concerned when he saw how bad my feet were. He really wanted the paramedics to take a look but I only shook my head at it.

It was now nearing seven in the morning, we had been here for an hour and a half, trying to tell the cop what we saw. Well, it was more like Sam talking, I only refused.

Once the papers were signed for us to be released, Ron took us home, me falling asleep in the car as Sam was being chewed out. Not in a mean way, but a concerned way.

* * *

><p>I yawned when I was shook awake. "We're here," Ron said as he helped me out of the car and both boys helped me up to the showers. Judy ran and got me clothes as the two boys left.<p>

"You sure you don't want me to help Raina?" Judy asked, fretting like the mother hen she was.

I gave her a gentle smile that always calmed her. "I'll be okay, promise. Plus if I need help, I can call on Sam. I'm covered so he won't see anything. Now you and Ron go and do your errands."

Judy gave me one last hug before calling out to Sam.

"Sam, you take care of your sister. Your dad and I are going out to do some errands!"

I faintly heard Sam shout back from his room a confirmation. I heard the front door close shortly after and I finished my shower quickly after I quickly finished undressing. Once done, I dressed as carefully as I could seeing as I couldn't put weight on my feet very well.

I limped from the bathroom and to the kitchen just as Sam was pulling milk from the fridge.

"You know Sam, that Judy hates when you drink from the gallon," I said with a smile.

He nearly spat the milk out and did a double take. He leaned against the counter next to Mojo and took a breather.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sam whined before frowning. "I'm sorry sis, I didn't mean to get you hurt. Any discoloration yet?" He asked.

"Sorry. And it's okay Sam. I went along and didn't think about getting shoes. No discoloration just yet...But you know the time varies. I just pray it wasn't anything too..." I trailed off and pointed to the window when I heard an engine. "That's not Ron and Judy right?"

Sam was wide eyed as he looked out the window. He made a whining choking noise before pulling me away from the window and out of the house. He pulled me up onto mom's bike and off we went, me barely managing to hang on as Sam rode frantically from the car that was chasing us...on a side walk.

Truthfully, I would be freaking out, but I was too busy trying to hide being sick. I had definitely been cut by metal...and with all this adrenaline and lack of sleep, it was hard to hide it. I prayed that I would be sick a day like the rest...But I didn't think that would be the case.

* * *

><p>As we rode through the city, the car was once more on the street...still following us. "Sam, watch out!" I cried. It was too late. We were sprawled on the side walk. Me getting scrapped up pretty good while Sam got a nice landing...on me. "Get off," I mumbled as he scrambled up.<p>

"Sam? Raina?" I heard Mikaela. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, dandy, just losing my head," I heard Sam.

"Yeah, we'll be okay, but we have to go, sorry Mikaela."

Sam helped me back onto the bike and we were off again. But this time neither of us could find the Camaro. "Sam, I think that it's safe. We can go back home now." I said trying not to shift too much.

He allowed me off the bike as he spotted a police car. The door opened and Sam slammed into it. "Hey, that's not nice!" I yelled as Sam began to plead with the driver. I started to back up as the car began to inch forwards, nearly running Sam over. We both freaked out and began to run after the car changed into another one of the creatures like the Camaro.

We screamed and ran. The thing slammed Sam into a pile of cars and began to ask Sam about his ebay page. I looked around and found a crowbar. Picking it up I threw it at the car thing. It turned on me, and before I could move it caught me. I screamed in pain as the thing squeezed me.

"Tell me, are you Ladiesman217?" It questioned in a baritone voice. When Sam didn't answer it squeezed me again, making me cry out.

Next thing I know, I was falling and then being pulled. I tried to focus but barely could. Next thing I remember was seeing Mikaela then everything reregistered in my head. Sam tackled her as the thing came crashing from the car port.

I saw the Camaro and jumped in when the door was opened. It moved the belt buckle over me, strapping me in as Sam and Mikaela jumped in with reluctance. I didn't care, I wanted away from that other one...and this one seemed like a nice one.

"Would you too hush for a moment, I'm trying to get everything caught up!" I shouted at the two screaming teens. I groaned, holding my head as the car made several sharp turns.

This was not helping my sickness whatsoever.

* * *

><p>By time my mind finally caught up with me, I knew one of three things. One, I was running a fever, my body was in a severe amount of pain. That thing probably cracked something and me moving around was not helping. Two, it was now night time. And three, the Camaro had slowed down and we were now in hiding, and Sam and Mikaela were freaking because the doors were locked.<p>

After a moment, the two became quiet, and I just pushed myself farther into the back seat as the police car thing drove by. The Camaro shot off once it passed, and flung Mikaela and Sam from the car a few minutes later. Me? I had to jump out. All of us rolled a moment before stopping and watching as the Camaro began to shift.

The police car thing drove up and transformed as well. The three of us were on our feet in an instant, running. I looked back as I heard a strange clicking noise and nearly fainted. Sam and Mikaela had looked as well. We all picked up the pace as the creature began to give chase. Seeing as I was the slowest, it tackled me. I fell with an 'oof'.

'You not the one,' it clicked. And I felt something get shoved into my side before it was off and running again after the other two. I felt the tears streaming from my eyes and I rolled over and looked. I didn't even comprehend that I understood the clicks. I stared for a moment at what that thing had shoved into my side.

"A shuriken?" I questioned in a raspy voice. I began to sit up very slowly, and lurched forward, vomiting. I tried gasping for breath but it was hard with the shuriken lodged. I barely registered the it wasn't bleeding red but a bright purple-pink color.

I wiped my mouth with shaky hands before clumsily ripping at my shirt and covering the blade. I was glad that the color didn't seep through quickly. I was barely on my feet as Sam and Mikaela ran up.

"Sis!" Sam shouted in worry.

I grinned. "It's okay. Where's that creature?" I asked hoping to divert attention. It worked, though not as well on Mikaela as it did Sam.

Mikaela gave me a worried look as Sam told the story.

"Mikaela got a hack saw and cut its head off!" He said happily. "And I kicked it far from here."

"That's good. Now, what about the bigger threat?" I questioned, noticing it was quiet.

Both teens noticed it as well and we all headed up the little hill. Me slower.


	5. Getting Introduced

I only own Raina. Everything else belongs to their original owners.

Flames are not welcomed here, but constructive criticism is. I would also like to ask for reviews (not necessary but much appreciated). They help inspire me to write more, and faster.

Please do forgive me for bad grammar or missing words...My eyes don't see them, or my mind is totally oblivious to the fact that my hands missed some words.

I'm mainly going off of memory, so it's not going to be spot on script...after all that would be boring as well.

So, let the story begin!

* * *

><p>Once we reached the top only the Camaro was standing, the police one was laying tangled in a heap in a power whatever it was called. I didn't much care.<p>

"What are you?" Sam asked, much to Mikaela's dismay.

I blanked out as I fingered the barely wrapped wound. I felt it shift and bit back a gag. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to a doctor, they'd just start doing science-y stuff on me while I was alive. They'd do nothing but torture me instead of helping. I felt a light tug on my arm, jarring me from my thoughts. I looked into the concerned eyes of a giant robot, Mikaela, and Sam.

"What's wrong?" Mikaela asked lightly. "You whimpered and when we looked you were crying..."

"I-I'm fine. What're we doing now?" I asked.

"Well, the um..." Sam looked confused a moment before Mikaela spoke for him.

"Well, he wants us to get in."

I nodded as we watched him transform into a Camaro again. We all piled in, me in the back once more. This time though it was harder to get in without wanting to scream. I settled in and was strapped up. Within a moment I was asleep.

"Raina, get up!" I barely heard a panicked voice shout.

"Hm?" I opened bleary eyes and heard a bunch of engines revving. I shifted, stopping once I remembered don't move too much. I looked into the concerned faces of Mikaela and Sam. " 'M okay," I replied groggily as the two helped me from the car.

"Sis, you aren't looking well. You've been lying haven't you?" Sam asked, giving me a glare.

I merely pointed to the cars and trucks that were now around us. "We've been dealing with other things Sam." I merely whispered as Mikaela gave us a confused look.

"Hello," The once semi-truck spoke. Hearing his voice, I knew then and there that this was a great leader, some one with kindness and power and wisdom...I wanted to cry once I heard the underlying weariness and sadness in his voice. He leaned down to our heights, and looked at Sam, making the poor guy nearly wet himself. And Mikaela stood behind him, looking just as scared. Me? Well, I was staring in wonder.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky?" The giant being asked.

"Who wants to know?" Sam asked with an attitude. I glared at him, smacking him lightly. He looked at me with a small from before sighing. "I'm sorry, it's been a long few days."

"It is no trouble." The giant bot said as he stood up. "I am Optimus Prime, and we are autonomous robotic organisms." He said with a gentle voice.

"Autobots for short," A lemon yellow looking male bot spoke.

"Wow," Sam and Mikaela spoke as I gave a grin. "This is amazing," Sam said nudging me. It was an innocent gesture but it made me scream and collapse as the shuriken was driven in deeper, and the bots and teens to jump alarm.

My vision was blurry as I was gently lifted, hearing cries of alarm as I felt the blood now spreading quickly. I must have been a sight with the bright glowing purple-pink blood flowing, and probably pale and feverish.

I felt a tingling sensation and then a prick. I began to focus again and I was looking into the bright orbs of the lemon yellow male. I blinked and with heavy hands rubbed my eyes. "Wh-at happened?" I asked as the bot helped me sit up.

Sam spoke. "Why the hell were you hiding something like that Raina?!" Sam shouted highly upset.

I looked over and focused him, not realizing that my eyes were slightly glowing now. "I'm sorry Sam, but we've had a lot on our plates and you know I don't want you worrying as is about me when you and Judy and Ron worry enough about everything else as is." I stated quietly as I was handed a roll of bandages and helped the bot wrap me.

I looked at Optimus, and motioned to him. "Please do continue, my needs are little in comparison."

Optimus gave an unsure look, but the mech that was holding me gave him a nod. "She'll be fine, I'll just take a look at these readings later, she's stable at the moment."

Optimus went on, introducing all the mechs that were with him. He then began to explain why they were there, and something about a Megatron. I asked questions along with watching a hologram. When Optimus had mentioned the all-spark though, my heartbeat picked up, and I almost fell off of Ratchet's hand, making them freak.

I took a few breaths, steadying myself. "I-I'm okay. Just continue." I was holding my head and watching with bleary eyes. I felt the strange tingling again, and this time saw a red beam. I looked back at Ratchet who seemed even more puzzled. "We'll figure out whatever is wrong later. You guys need the all-spark." Even when I said it, it seemed to make me nauseous.

Optimus looked at Sam. "Do you have the glasses?" He questioned, concern lacing his voice.

I took a peek at the others, they all seemed worried. But why? They didn't even know me. Maybe Bumblebee knew me more so, but not by much seeing as we just met a few days ago, and literally just found out his name.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, they're back at my house. We can go there, just have to be careful not to let anyone see you guys."

Everyone nodded. Ratchet placed me on the ground before shifting back into his medic vehicle. He opened the door to his passenger side as Sam and Mikaela got in with Bumblebee. "I would like if you rode with me, this way I can keep an eye on you," He calmly answered at my questioning look. I looked back at the others, then climbed in. He strapped me in before following after the others.

"Do you know why your blood is that purple color?" He asked me.

"No, that's the first time it was like this. Well...this bright I should say. It's been steadily turning more and more purple-pink for a while now. Every time I get cut or poked with any metal." I explained.

He hmm'd for a moment before speaking again. "No one else is on about this, are they?"

I shook my head. "Only Sam knows that my blood is more purple then red. Why? Do you know what's going on?"

I heard him sigh. "I don't know exactly what is wrong, or going on with you. But I do know this...Your entire skeletal structure is weak because you have half bone, and half metal...your organs as well are a fusion of both. And it seems that it's been happening for a little while now. But for some reason, it is moving faster."

"Maybe its from that things shuriken that he hit me with. It's of a metal I've never been struck with..." I said faintly, my mind trying to take in the information being presented to me.

"Possibly, seeing as it was Cybertronian metal that it was made of. I will take samples later, but now isn't the time."

At that we fell silent as I wrapped my head around what he said. I shivered as I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around me. I knew something was different about me, and this topped the cake.

We pulled up outside of Sam's and my house in the alley. We all got out, and Sam was saying something about watching the Autobots. I tilted my head. "Sam, if I don't go in with you, you know and they'll react..."

"Right, right, Mikaela you watch them while Raina and I take a look to find the glasses."

Sam ran to the door as I walked up. "Hey Ron," I said with a small smile to the ranting man.

"Hello dear." He turned back to Sam as the flustered boy began to talk nonsense. I noticed Bumblebee and made a shushing noise, trying to get him to go hide. I shuffled over that way as Ron went back inside.

I then noticed that every bot had transformed. This aggravated Sam more, and I didn't want to deal with it. I went inside, and headed upstairs to begin the search. Sam joined a few moments later.

"Everything okay?" I asked quietly, wanting nothing more than to sit down and go to sleep.

"No, those guys don't know the meaning of five minutes!" He whisper-yelled.

"Sam, breath. You fluster yourself anymore and you're going to get a heart attack. We don't need anymore sick people," I said with a small laugh before frowning when Mikaela was lifted through the window. Sam wasn't joking.

I shook my head before heading out of the room when I noticed my side bleeding again. "I'll be right back Sam, I need to change. He merely nodded as I went to the bathroom connected to my room. I grabbed some clothes, and jumped into the shower after I turned it on. I then began to strip once the clothes became soggy, rinsing the florescent blood down the drain. Once satified with the quick rinse I hopped from the shower, dressed after bandaging the wound and headed back to Sam's room...Well until I nearly fell over from an earthquake.

I quickly rushed to Sam's and entered. "What happened?" I asked frantically.

"Ratchet ran into a power line," I heard Ironhide say. I peeked outside, and noticed the fallen medic.

I raised a brow at the mech that now seemed high. "Err," I blushed at his words and decided to head back outside just as Judy and Ron were coming up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Judy asked looking me over. I was glad that it was dark so they wouldn't see me sick and make me go to bed. "Yeah, I'm good. Just heading outside to see what happened. You guys finish checking on Sam," I said and rushed away before more questions came.

Once I was outside I noticed that everything was destroyed. I winced at all the hard-work that Ron did go down the drain by antsy bots. I mean, I didn't blame them, they were trying to save not only their planet, but ours. I looked over to the guys that were hiding from Ron and Judy and sighed lightly, heading over to Ratchet to check and see if he was okay from his lovely little encounter.

Once you made sure he was fine, you headed inside to go check and see what was taking them so long to get out of the house. You stopped short when you entered the living room as the door bell rang. Who would be coming here so late at night? Your face paled when the door opened. Of course, it had to be them.


End file.
